1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener and a portable computer using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partially cutaway perspective view of a major portion of a related art portable computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a front case is partially cut away.
Referring to the figure, a keyboard 3 is provided on a rear portion of an upper surface of a main body 1 of the portable computer. A touch pad 5 is provided on a front portion of the upper surface of the main body 1 of the portable computer. A variety of parts of the portable computer, including a main board, are installed within the main body 1 of the portable computer.
A display 7 is pivotably connected to a rear end of the main body 1 through hinges 6. The display 7 operates to be folded on the upper surface of the main body 1 and unfolded at a predetermined angle with respect to the main body.
An external appearance of the display 7 is defined by a rear case 8 and a front case 9. The rear case 8 defines a rear appearance of the display 7, and the front case 9 defines a front edge appearance of the display.
The display 7 is provided with a liquid crystal panel 10. The liquid crystal panel 10, on which a variety of information is displayed, is provided in the display 7 and exposed to the front of the display 7 through the central opening of the front case 9. An edge of the liquid crystal panel 10 is closed by the front case 9.
To couple the rear case 8 and the front case 9 to each other, fastening holes 9′ are formed in the front case 9 and case fastening bosses 12 are formed on an inner surface of the rear case 8 at positions corresponding to the fastening holes 9′, respectively. A female thread is formed on an inner diameter portion of the case fastening boss 12. Further, a plurality of hooks 13 are used together when coupling the rear case 8 and the front case 9 with each other. For example, the plurality of hooks 13 are formed on a peripheral edge of the front case 9, and a plurality of catching jaws 13′ to which the hooks are caught are provided on a peripheral edge of the rear case 8.
Next, an inverter 14 that is a part for driving the liquid crystal panel 10 is installed at a position on the display 7, which is adjacent to the main body 1. The inverter 14 is fixed to an inner surface of the rear case 8. To fix the inverter 14 to the display 7, inverter fastening bosses 16 are formed on the rear case 8 and holes are formed in the inverter 14 at positions corresponding to the inverter fastening bosses 16. Thus, screws are fastened to the inverter fastening bosses 16 through the holes, so that the inverter 14 is fixed to the rear case 8.
However, as described above the related art portable computer has various disadvantages or problems. For example, the case fastening bosses 12 are formed on the rear case 8 to couple the rear and front cases 9 and 8 of the display 7 with each other, and the inverter fastening bosses 16 are formed on the rear case 8 to fix the inverter 14 to the rear case 8. Since the fastening bosses 12 and 16 should be formed on the rear case 8 as described above, a relatively large space is needed. Accordingly, the width of a portion of the front case 9 in which the inverter 14 is installed can become large and can be an obstacle in making the portable computer light and compact. Further, as shown in FIG. 1, the hooks 13 engage to the catching jaws 13′ of the rear case 8 such that the rear case 8 and the front case 9 are coupled to each other. Thus, if additional parts are to be mounted to the rear or front case 8 or 9, additional hooks 13, catching jaws 13′ and bosses 12 and 16 should be further formed. Accordingly, making the display 7 light and compact can be difficult because of a large number of fastening bosses or hooks are formed in the inner space of the display 7.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.